


Kyurem

by Morde



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Boquete Gigante, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde
Summary: Y aquí tengo que reñir a Game Freak por no hacer en condiciones el lugar en el que está Kyurem en BW1 (menos mal que lo arreglaron luego)





	Kyurem

**Author's Note:**

> Y aquí tengo que reñir a Game Freak por no hacer en condiciones el lugar en el que está Kyurem en BW1 (menos mal que lo arreglaron luego)

Sales de la cueva y llegas a un bosque tupido, denso y laberíntico, rodeado de paredes de roca y en el que empiezas a notar que el aire refresca más de lo que debería. Ves una abertura en un sector de la pared, pero no le das importancia; no puedes escalar hasta allí.

Llegas a un claro en el centro del bosque. De repente, notas una presencia. Y mucho frío. Escuchas un rugido y empieza a nevar. La ventisca es fuerte y no puedes refugiarte de ella, pero afortunadamente no dura mucho. Notas que la nieve se ha acumulado de tal forma que te permite acceder a aquella abertura. Lo haces.

El lugar es una pequeña cueva. Tanto, que una tenue luz solar es suficiente para iluminarla. Tus manos empiezan a temblar y sientes que algo te observa. Pero tu mayor preocupación es otra sensación.

Frío.

Un frío tan intenso que te causa dolor. Jadeas y ves el vapor que provoca tu respiración. Deseas marcharte, pero por otro lado quieres quedarte. Tienes delante al Monstruo. Una bestia gris, como herida aunque no lo está. Sus ojos amarillos te miran fijamente. Y aunque la hipotermia está presente, decides iniciar el combate…


End file.
